nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rugrats: and the Big City - The Movie (2021 film)
''Rugrats: and the Big City - The Movie ''is an upcoming 2021 by Paramount Pictures, 20th Century Fox and Nickelodeon Movies. Dave in Live-Action of John Leguizamo. E.G. Daily Voice of Tommy Pickles from 3D animation computer in the movie. Plot Daniel Smarters mystery of a computer. Kids is on the backyard and Tommy Pickles to play this game. Kids in the playroom to how was telling a story. Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil fighting at the Room. Tommy and Dil eating a snacks. Kids will running all of way of the house and goes to the Magic Portal Wall into a Big City. Kids to the airport with Aunt Kessie and Dave is meeting. Dave drive to the Hotel with Kids. Kids goes to the Indoor Swimming Pool. In Tonight, Dave and Babies takes a bath and Babies singing in the bath with Musical. Babies will having a bedtime. In Morning, Dave watching at Chuckie's Balloon's on Fan Ceiling, Tommy plays game on car race and Kimi steals a candy. Kimi rides on Toy Car and Tommy and Chuckie plays on Car Control. Babies making music plays and will playdown. Dave gives Babies a Coffee. Babies eating a Ice Cream. Babies goes to the Game Room and plays. Babies is going back to Magic Portal when she go home. When she goe sto the Boingo Burger, Babies will have some fun. At the end of 5 Favorite Part of Kimi's Indoor Swimming Pool, Chuckie's Airport Bag, Phil and Lil eating a Ice Cream, Tommy's Game Room and Dil's Snacks. Cast * John Leguizamo as Dave * Will Smith as Mr. Uniform Shopping Man * Patrick Warburton as Dr. McDowen * Joan Cusack as Principal Judy * Billy Crystal as Indoor Swimming Pool Water Slide of Uniform * Fred Savage as The Ticket Man * Tim Allen as The Game Room Man * Steve Carell as Ice Cream Man * Estelle Harris as Aunt Kessie Voices * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles * Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster * Kath Soucie as Phil, Lil and Betty DeVille * Tara Strong as Dil Pickles * Dionne Quan as Kimi Watanabe-Finster * Cree Summer as Susie Carmichael * Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles * Melaine Chartoff as Didi Pickles * Jeff Bennett as Stu Pickles (replacing the late Jack Riley respectively) * Debi Derryberry as Daniel Smarters and Minnie Smarters * Laraine Newman as Mother Smarters Scenes # Opening Credits (0:00) # Daniel Smarters Mystery (1:29) # In the Backyard (3:36) # In the Playroom (5:53) # Goes to the Magic Portal Wall in Big City (10:18) # Airport (13:54) # To the Hotel (17:45) # Go to the Indoor Swimming Pool (20:18) # Tonight (28:21) # "Shower Bath Musical Babies/Don't Worry Be Happy" (30:28) # Playtime (35:28) # Coffee Buzz (40:36) # Ice Cream (48:28) # Truck Ride (50:23) # Game Room (57:17) # Goes Back to the Magic Portal in Home (1:05:26) # To the Boingo Burger (1:14:19) # End Credits (1:19:28) # Favorite Part (1:25:27) Release DVD release Rugrats: and the Big City - The Movie is a release in March 10, 2021 and DVD release in March 25, 2021. Special Features are Audio Commentary '''and '''Behind the Scenes Main Menu * Play * Set Up * Scene Selection * Special Features * Previews Rating Minions_rated_pg_logo.png Gallery Rugrats-John-Leguizamo-meeting.png|John Leguizamo at a meeting session for Rugrats: and the Big City - The Movie. tommy_chuckie_and_kimi_by_haanimation-da2ihl4.png|The first concept art showing Tommy going to Big City and the other kids watching him, while Kimi saying him. Rugrats and the Big City - The Movie Logo.png Category:Upcoming Category:Movies Category:Rugrats Category:Rugrats: and the Big City - The Movie Category:Paramount Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Klasky Csupo Movies